


crescendo

by takunism (weareinnoir)



Series: late nights, early mornings [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, no beta we die like men, ruki-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir/pseuds/takunism
Summary: It's always late, late at night when he comes through to Sho's room —look at me,he thinks,the team insomniac, keeping our poor leader awake.But that's the thing, isn't it? Sho's always awake, too. Reading a sappy romance novel, or drinking whisky while watching television — but he's awake.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho, mentioned!yntm and rkys
Series: late nights, early mornings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	crescendo

Ruki always knocks three times. Twice quickly, at first — _it's me_ — and then once more — _let me in?_

It's always late, late at night when he comes through to Sho's room — _look at me,_ he thinks, _the team insomniac, keeping our poor leader awake._ But that's the thing, isn't it? Sho's always awake, too. Reading a sappy romance novel, or drinking whisky while watching television — but he's awake.

(Ruki isn't sure if it's guilt or pride he feels when he realizes it's probably because Sho _waits_ , every night, like clockwork, to see if Ruki is going to visit. There's something he likes about having Sho wrapped around his finger — something that also makes him question if he's actually being a good person, here. But the less he thinks about the _feelings_ he has towards Sho, the better.)

And Sho always lets Ruki in. He always looks about two hours away from being bleary-eyed, and god, he's always in _some_ state of undress. Tonight, he's in just an open robe and boxers, and Ruki glances appreciatively at the expanse of exposed skin. "Couldn't sleep?" Sho asks, tone half-teasing, half genuinely concerned.

Ruki shrugs. "Can I ever?" he replies. It's a completely honest response, too — that's why he can joke about it.

"Of course," murmurs Sho, as gentle as ever. "Come in. Let me pour you something, hold on..."

Ruki's thought when he enters the room, always, is just how well Sho's room suits him — the big TV and the low lighting and the mini-fridge stocked with the best booze in the dorm, and how it's always so clean. His guitar is neatly in its case in one of the corners. Ruki sits down on Sho's bed — this thing they've got going, this _relationship_ , is far beyond _asking for permission._ He accepts the glass of red wine as soon as Sho gives it to him, and smirks as Sho sits down next to him — "You've been drinking already, huh?" Ruki asks.

"How'd you know?"

"Your cheeks get red when you're buzzed," Ruki replies, shrugging, like it's the most obvious thing in the world — like it's not something he's noticed over the course of the weeks he's been meeting Sho like this. He takes a long sip of his wine and thinks himself out of saying _it's actually really cute._

"...Huh," Sho says, with a quiet laugh. "I didn't think you'd notice."

"I notice a lot of things people think I don't," Ruki says. "You alright?"

"...I'm alright," Sho says, after a sip of his own drink. "Today was long, wasn't it?"

"God, I know. I thought the director at that shoot would _never_ stop talking, and that's coming from _me_ ," Ruki whines, and Sho laughs genuinely at that. They agree on a _lot_ of things — that's part of why they write songs so well together — but Sho, ever the gentleman, never outright voices his complaints. Ruki rests his head on Sho's shoulder and continues, "I wanted to _scream._ "

Instinctively, Sho's free hand goes to stroke Ruki's hair — maybe it's just Sho's hands, which Ruki has noticed, which Ruki appreciates just as much as he appreciates the more obvious attractive parts of Sho's body, if not more, but Ruki closes his eyes and sighs, content. Sho's hands feel like _home._ "I could tell you were getting frustrated," Sho admits, letting the words _because I was too_ hang in the air, unsaid.

"He was the worst," grumbles Ruki. He straightens a little, just enough for him to take another sip of wine, before putting his glass down on Sho's bedside table.

It's scary, how comfortable Ruki's silences with Sho are — just the faint sound of his still-on television The only person he can think of who he could just be _silent_ with, awake but feeling safe and comfortable, was Kosuke — the same Kosuke who he hasn't talked to in months, the one who left the scar on his heart that hasn't quite healed. But Sho's not going anywhere. It makes Ruki's heart race, with affection, certainly, but with _fear_ in equal measure. He doesn't break the silence, exactly, but he leans up and kisses the side of Sho's mouth, just to give his brain something else to focus on.

And Sho, to his credit, responds in kind — the hand in Ruki's hair doesn't move, but it presses Ruki closer, so that their lips are properly connected. At first, it's soft — not chaste, seeing as Ruki's nipping at Sho's lower lip as soon as he has the opportunity to — but then, Ruki's tongue is in Sho's mouth, and his wrist is being pinned to Sho's bed.

Eventually — as the kisses continue, deepening more and more as the minutes go by — Sho starts moaning into Ruki's mouth. They haven't pressed themselves any closer together, but sure enough, there's a tent in Sho's boxers when Ruki pulls away.

"Keep your voice down," Ruki whispers against Sho's lips. "Don't wanna wake up the kids, do we?"

"I can think of something that'll keep my mouth busy in the meantime," Sho replies. "Make yourself comfortable for me?"

Ruki nods, silently adjusting the pillows of Sho's bed so that his back is supported. "That's my prince," Sho says, and Ruki shivers — his feelings about that nickname are complicated, to say the least, but there's something about Sho saying it that just makes his brain short circuit.

Sho pins one of Ruki's wrists to the bed, again, as he moves carefully over him; he's strong enough that he can support himself over Ruki's body, all while his free hand carefully unbuttons the top of Ruki's silk pajamas. "You're so beautiful," Sho whispers, eyes flitting over Ruki's form.

"Mmm," Ruki hums in response. "Show, don't tell, right?"

"As you wish," Sho says, before he's pressing his body against Ruki's — the sudden heat makes Ruki gasp, but Sho nipping at the junction where Ruki's neck meets his shoulder has Ruki biting his lip on a moan. And Sho is always _incessant_ , when he's like this, though he's always careful not to mark up Ruki's _neck_ too badly.

Ruki's _collarbone_ , though — Sho moves down. It's one of Ruki's most sensitive spots, and one of the ones Sho likes the most, since the hickeys he leaves there are a lot easier to hide; he bites and sucks with abandon, and Ruki bites down on his lip so hard it _hurts._ His hips buck involuntarily, and all of a sudden, he's painfully aware of how aroused he is — this won't be a night for a lot of foreplay, he decides. He needs Sho _now._ He spreads his legs and breathes in shakily, gathering his composure.

"Sho," Ruki demands, once he knows he can be coherent, snapping the elder out of his frenzy. "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

Sho closes his eyes, obviously trying not to make a sound, and nods, reluctantly separating himself from Ruki to grab a small bottle of lube. He resumes his position when he has the supplies, this time pulling down Ruki's pants. "No underwear?" he says, surprised, as the younger's erection springs free.

Ruki's glare — and blush — is response enough, so Sho simply lubes up one of his fingers. (Another benefit of fucking someone with those big, pretty hands — it doesn't take much prep for Ruki to get ready.) He eases the digit into Ruki's hole comfortably, and Ruki moans at the sensation — and at Sho easily finding Ruki's prostate, rubbing against it softly. He could probably come just from Sho fingering him, and knowing just how sensitive Sho's hands are, he's sure he's not the only one. By the time Sho adds another finger, alternating between scissoring his hole open and teasing his sweet spot, Ruki's so hard that it _hurts_ , precum dripping from the head of his cock and soft whines falling from his lips. "Ffff _uck_ me," he chokes out, body twitching.

"Are you sure?" Sho asks, surprise clear in his voice. "I haven't prepped you as much as —"

"Or I'll do it myself," Ruki growls. Sho opens his mouth to respond, but all that comes out is a low moan — he nods, taking out his fingers and pulling down his boxers and letting his own hard length breathe.

Ruki inhales. Sho's _big_. And it isn't _just_ about size, as Ruki knows — he's not _small_ , but he's no giant, either, and when he tops Sho, he has no problem sending him to nirvana — but there's just kind of something about Sho's dick, specifically, that makes Ruki break, just a little. He's going to be sore in the morning, he realizes, but that's going to be worth it for the warmth he's about to feel.

Once Sho is lubed up, he preemptively claps a hand over his mouth — and sure enough, as he fills Ruki up with his cock, he lets out a groan that was barely muffled. "F-fuck, Ruki, nghh — you're so _tight_ , a-ah," he gets out, thrusting slowly at first.

Ruki shudders, waves of pleasure washing over him with every thrust — especially as Sho speeds up, biting down on Ruki's neck once more in an attempt to mute his own noises. Ruki, too, can't hold back his moans anymore — he bites his lip, but the whines still escape. There's a pressure growing in his stomach intensely, and he moves his hand down to stroke his dick — "Sh-Sho, I'm close," he chokes out, though the last half of his sentence is swallowed by a moan and a shudder.

"Come for me," Sho replies, gently kissing Ruki's neck, breath hot close to Ruki's ear. "Show me how good you feel, prince."

Ruki hisses, hips stuttering, and at one particularly hard thrust on Sho's part, he comes apart, hot ropes of cum spurting onto his stomach. Sho quickly pulls out and strokes his own dick, releasing with a wanton cry just outside of Ruki's entrance, a moment later.

For a moment, the two of them lie down, entangled with each other, in another comfortable silence. They could probably both go another round, they realize — or Ruki realizes, anyway — but they both know that'd be an awful idea; Ruki's lower back _hurts_ , and he adjusts his pillows again, in an attempt to make things slightly better for him tomorrow.

Sho then kisses Ruki again — it feels like he's saying _thank you_. "You can stay here tonight," he offers, when he breaks free; he's blissed out, but even then, there's a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Normally, Ruki says no, washing himself up and going back to his own room. It's easier — if he doesn't acknowledge how he'd want nothing more than to stay in Sho's arms, he protects his own heart. Ruki knows that there's a scar on Sho's heart too, left by one Ando Tomoaki, and that while he may be close, he's not quite the same; he knows they're coworkers, and that if this gets out in any way, the two of them are well and truly fucked.

(He makes excuses and excuses and excuses, to the point where it's almost thrilling when he finds a new one, and when it's over and done with, he ignores the ache in his bones and refuses to let the tears from behind his eyes fall.)

But tonight, for some reason, he nods, clinging closely to Sho's body. He falls asleep like that — _soundly_ , which isn't exactly common for him, matching the rhythm of his breathing with Sho's.

What's even more miraculous is that Sho is still there when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> "for food", huh
> 
> title from akb48's junai no crescendo - you could more or less summarize this fic with the lyric "in a town where rain doesn't fall, affection is a sudden evening shower." biggest thanks to vi for talking through a lot of this with me. <3


End file.
